No way! I'm seme!
by Chi Haku
Summary: Oh no! Sasori's begging for sex! And Deidara refuses to be uke. What happens when you have the world's stubbornest uke, who wants to be seme? WARNING! Yaoi! Lemon! SasoDei/DeiSaso! You have been warned!


This is an AU fic, repeat an AU fic! All who don't like the following, leave!

Contains: SasoDei, Yaoi, DeiSaso lemon, Akatsuki, Seme's turned Uke's and vice versa.

Dun like, dun read! In fact, how'd you get her if you don't like those things?? o.O

Thanks, you may continue.

Deidara walked down the halls of his school, saying hi to people as they passed. He was looking for a certain red headed boy, his boyfriend, Sasori. He really wanted to see him, due to the fact that Sasori had been suspended for the past week because he had punched Kimmimaro for hitting on Deidara. Kimmimaro was still on suspension because of alleged "sexual harassment", which had made the blond laugh when Sasori told him.

So now he was scanning the halls in the hope of seeing that messy mop of red hair that belonged to the boy. Finally seeing it, he rushed over to him and called "Sasori!"Said boy looked up and grinned. He pushed his way out of his mob of fans and linked hands with the blond, giving him a quick kiss. The group of fan girls/boys all gaped as he led his boyfriend away.

It was true that the pale boy was one of the most popular and coveted boys in the school, scratch that, one of the most popular and coveted _people_ in the school. He was a wanted man in every meaning of the phrase. He had a raging mob of all ages, even some of the teachers were after him (not to mention some of the parents). But to most people's shock (including the blonds') he'd chosen Deidara as a boyfriend and was quite happy with him. Though Sakura was still hella pissed. After all, Sasori had asked the boy out in front of her face when it was common knowledge that she was after him.

Anyway, rabid fans and Sakura aside, the relationship was going quite well. Sasori always stuck up for his blond, and Deidara took _no_ crap about Sasori. And basically everyone agreed that the pair were made for each other. Even Itachi (who had been after both of them alternately for the longest time) refused to get in between their relationship; then again, he did have a thing for their gym teacher Kisame.

So, all was well. Eh, except for one, little, tiny, itsy-bitsy, teeny thing…

"So…After school today, will you come by my place and we can have some _fun_?" Sasori said seductively in Deidara's ear.

Deidara blushed and shook his head. "I've got work to do, and Konan wants me to help her pick out an outfit for her date with Pein."

The red head frowned. It was true, ever since the blond had lost his virginity to him, he'd been practically begging for sex. But our little bomber always found a way out of it. Why? It wasn't that Sasori was bad in bed (on the contrary he was amazing), it was just that, well…How to put this?? Deidara was uke. I know, I know. Bad reason, why be upset with getting all the pleasure? Well, um, Deidara just wasn't um, uke-ish. Yes, he had a feminine face and figure, but he was definitely not the type to lay down and receive. Yeah, he was stubborn like that.

He had been trying to figure out how to win the top position, with as little hassle as possible. Unfortunately for him, Sasori was no push over, and a very dominant seme. So, the task was proving very difficult and he wasn't enjoying his boyfriend's pushy-ness. He'd get laid, no worries, but the red head would be on the bottom if it was the last thing Deidara did.

Sometime after school

Deidara kissed the red haired boy on the cheek and waved as he set off to Konan's home. He knocked on his best friend's door, and it was immediately opened. "Oh, good god you're here!"

He was pulled into the house and promptly rushed up to Konan's room. Her walls were a deep blue, though you could hardly see it due to the fact that it was covered by origami. Only one painting hung on the wall, it happened to be by Deidara. It was a large glade bathed in moonlight. Off in the shadows a wolf (Konan's favorite animal) stood gazing at a lone butterfly (or moth, they had never really decided) flying across the open space. He was quite proud of it.

Deidara watched Konan throw pieces of clothing out of her closet onto her floor. He sat down on her bed and waited for her to finish her frenzied throwing.

"Okay!" she said turning around. "I want to look really good. Show off my body, but not too much, don't want to look sluttish. But I need to look like I care about my appearance, oh, and still like me. Not out of character."

Most people's brains would have fizzled out at the speed Konan said that, but Deidara was used to it. He began riffling through her things, throwing articles of clothing at the closet with a "No, not that." or "Ugh, where did you even get this?"

Konan grinned and began folding the things he threw. When one has a date, call 1-800-Deidara-Deitori.

Finally after about two hours, they had the perfect outfit. A dark blue mini skirt, a dark gray long sleeved shirt with a corset like front, and under the skirt a pair of black knee length leggings and fishnet's. A pair of black pumps completed the look.

Konan hugged her friend. "Thaaaaaank yoooooou!!"

The blond boy grinned and hugged back. "I'm sure Pein-san will love it!"

"God I hope so!"

They went downstairs, contemplating Pein's reaction to the outfit they had picked out. Konan made hot chocolate and pulled out some chocolate chip cookies. (Eh, okay, _double_ chocolate chip. Whatever, they like their chocolate.) They sat there for a while, talking about both of their relationships, and sharing the hate of Sakura. Somehow the subject came around to Sasori's obsession with screwing Deidara.

"Ugh…I am just _not_ uke material."

"I know you aren't! Really, why haven't you fucked him yet??"

"Not sure how to get on top…"

"Uh, Dei, why don't you just…" Konan whispered the remainder of her sentence to Deidara.

Said boy smacked his forehead. "Why didn't I _think_ of that?!"

Konan grinned evilly. "You give me every detail tomorrow."

"No problem!"

With da seme turning to uke Sasori….

The red head flopped down onto his couch. He was bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored. He was missing his blond and that gave him the worlds biggest urge to rape something. His phone beeped and he picked it up. To his surprise it was Deidara.

'I'll be over in ten for some fun…'

The pale boy's heart leapt. He was going to get to screw him! Rushing around, he cleaned up a bit, everything had to be ready. Ten minutes seemed to be a lifetime, but the knock at the door came and he grinned.

Opening it, he was greeted by the sight of his (very smexy) boyfriend. "Ready?" he asked.

Deidara smiled sweetly and nodded. Gah, he was so damn cute! Sasori led him up the stairs and into his room. Before the door had even been closed, he'd pulled the blond into a teeth crashing kiss. He ravished his lips hungrily, softly biting his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He happily complied, parting his lips, the boy's tongue darting in to taste his sweet intoxicating flavor. To his surprise, Deidara didn't just let him explore as usual, instead, he pushed his tongue against Sasori's resisting the boy's dominance. None the less, he pushed the blond on to the bed under him.

Their tongues continued their heated battle as Sasori began unbuttoning Deidara's troublesome shirt. He discarded it after a minute, refusing to break the kiss. Finally he broke the make out session to let them each breath. He smirked down at his "uke", leaning down he attacked his neck. The sun kissed boy made no sound, but worked his hands under Sasori's shirt. That was a first, he usually stripped himself. What in the world was Deidara do-

He gasped as said boy flipped him, so he was lying on the bed. "D-Deidara! W-what do y-you think you're d-doing?!" he spluttered.

Deidara only smirked and relieved him of his shirt. He used afore mentioned shirt to tie the red head's hands to the bed post. Sasori was not only freaked out, he was downright scared. His blond boyfriend had never done anything like this before. It was unnerving. What was even more unnerving was that, unlike Deidara, he'd _never_ been on the bottom. Ever.

One of the tan boy's slender fingers traced along Sasori's chest, outlining his muscles. "You…" he whispered in the bottom's ear. "Are going to my uke…"

A shiver ran down his spine at those words. Those intoxicating, seduction dripping words. Deidara's hand slid lower and lower, still tracing patterns on his skin. Meanwhile, he looked down at the boy beneath him. His reactions were amusing, fidgeting and squirming, not really liking the bottom position. Every now and then, he would arch slightly as the blonds' fingertips brushed over a sensitive area. Finally, he reached the hem of Sasori's pants. "Hm…" he purred, wrenching the offending cloth off.

"Gyah!" his body arched instantaneously at the feeling of cool air rushing over his overly heated skin.

Deidara hummed happily, his cool thin fingers wrapping around the boy's member, pumping painfully slow.

"Nyaaaaah…Ahhhh…" he gave Deidara a pitiful look begging for more.

The blond took pity and leaned down, he blew softly on the tip of his erection. Sasori's hips bucked, but a firm hand held them down. He whined pleadingly, which quickly became a moan as Deidara engulfed his whole cock, deep throating him in one go. His mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes shut, back arching as the other swirled his tongue around the head. He didn't bob his head, it felt better when no heat was lost. Instead he wrapped his tongue around the member, swirling and scraping his teeth across the flesh gently. As he felt the body beneath him arch further, he started humming, sending lightning shocks of pleasure racing through the red head's body.

Finally, his body arched erotically and he cried out in pure ecstasy as he cam into Deidara's mouth. Deidara greedily swallowed his lover's cum, and sat up. He looked down hungrily at the panting boy. Smirking, he licked his lips.

"Enjoy that Sasori?"

"Ah…Y-yes…Haaa…."

"Good, because we aren't done yet." he pushed three fingers against Sasori's bottom lip. "Suck."

The pale boy complied, taking the fingers in and sucking seductively. He swirled his tongue around each digit, occasionally nipping the tips. Deidara shuddered and tore his gaze away from the erotic sight, lest he cum right then. When he found his fingers well coated, he pulled them out of the other boy's mouth and positioned them at his entrance. He kissed his temple sweetly. "This may hurt, okay?"The other gulped and nodded, eyes already shut.

Deidara slowly slid one digit in, allowing his lover to get used to the feeling, before slowly thrusting in and out. Once Sasori seemed accustomed to it, he added a second, then third digit accordingly. When the third was added, brushed against the boy's prostate. Sasori threw his head back, panting, a soft whimper playing in the back of his throat. The blond smirked and repeated the action, earning a similar reaction.

When he thought him fully prepared, he pulled his fingers out, earning a soft whine of protest. "Hang on." he said huskily, positioning himself at Sasori's entrance.

He looked to the other for permission. There was a nod, and he slowly pushed in. The red head screamed quietly, tears falling from the corners of his crimson eyes. Deidara kissed him apologetically, licking away the tears. Once he started to fidget and move slightly, the blond began slowly thrusting, so as to get him used to it.

"F-faster!""What? Slower you said?" Deidara said with a smirk.

"GAAAH! Faster! Pleeeeeease!!"

Deidara complied, thrusting faster, finally hitting the red head's prostate. His back arched instantaneously and he screamed, hands tugging maniacally at his restraints. Ignoring the silent pleas for freedom of the binds, he kept thrusting, hitting his prostate, three, four times in a row.

"AAAAH!! Faster!! Harder!! PLEEEEASE!!"

Without a second thought, he sped up, slamming into him more forcefully, making him see stars. Deidara grabbed Sasori's neglected member, pumping in time with his thrusts, doubling the boy's pleasure. The poor red head couldn't take much more.

"NYAAAAAH!! DeidarAAAAHHH!!"

He screamed as, body arching one last time, he cam. Deidara cam shortly after inside Sasori, crying his lover's name.

Pulling gently out of the red head, he untied his hands and lay down next to him. They lay together, pants echoing each other. Eventually, Deidara said;

"So…I get to be seme now, right?"

Sasori snuggled against him, arms wrapping around his torso. "Sometimes…But I like hearing you scram too…"

"Fine." the blond said, pulling Sasori closer, arms around his waist.

Sometimes? Half and half? He could live with that…Sasori screaming was just too good to miss.


End file.
